La curiosité est un bon défaut
by saschka
Summary: Quand tout se ligue contre vous, gardez espoir!
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : La curiosité est un bon défaut**_

_**Résumé : Quand tout se ligue contre vous, gardez espoir !**_

_**Genre : Humour**_

_**Saison : 2**_

_**Disclaimer : pas à moi. Pas mieux !**_

_**Note des auteuses : Des auteuses ? Ben voui ! J'ai réussi à contaminer ma sœur, je vous avais dit qu'elle ferait une fic. Donc, c'est une fic écrite/tapée à quatre mains. L'idée est de ma sœur, j'ai apporté mon petit grain de sel, en espérant que ça va vous plaire. C'est en plusieurs chapitres, mais vous le comprendrez en lisant le TBC de la fin. Et c'est une première : c'est une fic centrée sur un personnage secondaire qui à notre connaissance n'a jamais été le personnage principal d'une fic. Nous vous laissons deviner et découvrir de qui il s'agit.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

_**Note de la deuxième auteuse : hé oui, j'ai été contaminée. J'espère que c'est pas trop grave. En tout cas, ça vous fera toujours une fic avec le retour de Saschka dans le domaine de l'humour. C'est déjà ça de pris ! Bonne lecture !**_

**OoOooOooOooOoo**

Il était tard. La plupart du personnel de la base était dans ses quartiers, entre les bras de Morphée. Ou d'un ours en peluche (mais nous ne dénoncerons personne).

L'équipe de nuit était restreinte : pas besoin d'être cinquante ni d'être un super génie intergalactique pour donner l'alerte en cas de pépin. Car à part un impondérable du genre : attaque surprise de Geniis ou menace d'extermination par les Wraiths, personne n'était sensé franchir la porte des étoiles de nuit. Les consignes du colonel étaient très claires : PAS DE RETOUR SUR ATLANTIS PASSE 23h, HEURE D'ATLANTIS.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, à la fin. Y en a marre d'entendre la sirène sonner à 2h du mat simplement parce que SGA3 revient tranquillement de sa balade sur P2X machin-truc-chouette!

C'est qu'il y tient à ses heures de sommeil notre colonel. On peut le comprendre : ça fait tout de suite moins classe de sauver (pour la énième fois) la cité avec des valises sous les yeux. Toutes les équipes SG étaient donc priées de respecter le couvre feu ou de ne rentrer que le lendemain matin 6h (oui, toujours heure d'Atlantis, faut suivre!) Ca ne tuerait pas les super militaires terriens que de dormir une nuit à la belle étoile. Surtout quand le sommeil des autres est en jeu. C'est beau l'esprit de sacrifice imposé d'office du corps militaire. ( Et quel corps, mesdames, quel corps…)

Ainsi donc, la plupart de nos héros dormaient paisiblement ; les soldats de garde jouaient au poker (en fait, ils jouaient à la belote, mais officieusement, cela va de soi car un militaire, un gros dur qui joue à un jeu du troisième âge, ça fait tout de suite moins viril) et les insomniaques, me direz-vous ? Et bien, ils ne dormaient pas. (surprenant, non ?)

**OoOooOooOooOoo**

Un rai de lumière perçait sous la porte d'un bureau. (lequel?… Mystère… et boule de chewing gum) Son occupant pestait contre, citation : "l'imbécile" qui lui avait demandé d'effectuer un rapport complet concernant TOUT le personnel de la base. Et pas que le personnel militaire, noooooon! Tout le personnel, y compris civil.

Rien que ça! C'est pas qu'ils étaient à peu près huit cents, maintenant. Mais c'est qu'ils étaient huit cent quarante douze. (1) Pour être précis.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'imagine ce colonel, qu'une évaluation psychologique, ça se fait comme on prend une tension? C'est bien plus compliqué que ça et elle le lui avait dit.

"Mais vous devez bien avoir dans vos dossiers tous les éléments nécessaires à la rédaction de ces rapports, je suppose?" dixit le colonel sur un ton tout mielleux.

Le docteur Heightmeyer avait vu rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces fédéraux avec leur manie des rapports ? Il se croit encore au FBI ? (2)Il osait insinuer qu'elle ne faisait pas correctement son travail ou quoi!

Elle lui avait alors répondu qu'il y avait une énooorme différence entre tenir journalièrement les dossiers de ses patients réguliers et rédiger 800 évaluations complètes en 1 mois (date du prochain départ du Dédale qui devait emporter ces fameux rapports).

Mais c'est vrai ça, imaginez le temps qu'il faudrait ne serait-ce que pour relire les comptes rendus de toutes les séances d'un certain futur prix Nobel ! Le cas du docteur Mckay avait de quoi l'occuper jusqu'à sa retraite (à moins d'une extermination par les Wraith précédemment cités,… mais elle préférait ne pas y penser).

De plus, la plupart du personnel usait de stratagèmes tous plus ingénieux les uns que les autres pour éviter ces fameuses évaluations psychologiques.

Elle soupçonnait Beckett de leur prêter main forte. C'est fou le nombre d'extinction de voix qui sévit en périodes d'évaluation… C'est vrai que cet écossais ne savait pas dire non et que cela lui fournissait, en plus, une monnaie d'échange pour éviter d'être traîné sur le terrain plus souvent.

Quant au contingent militaire, il n'était pas en reste non plus et paraissait bénéficier d'une certaine complaisance de la part d'un certain lieutenant colonel. C'est dingue toutes les informations qui arrivaient à propos d'E2PZ cachés et qui nécessitaient une exploration immédiate de tout un tas de planètes. Et le tout sans délais…Ben, oui, c'est bien connu, les E2PZ, ça a des petites pattes et ça se sauvent sans même vous prévenir. Vilaines petites bêtes!

Elle expliqua donc au colonel Caldwell que réaliser des évaluations de toute la base en si peu de temps serait tout bonnement impossible. Elle se garda bien, par contre de lui faire part de ses soupçons quant aux évaluations "ratées" : elle savait, comme tout le monde ici, que Caldwell visait le poste de Sheppard, et elle n'avait aucune envie de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. La réponse du colonel demanderez vous? Cela donna à peu près ceci :

"Débrouillez-vous! Les financeurs du projet sur terre veulent être certains que cette cité est aux mains de personnes compétentes et saines d'esprit"

Pourquoi pensa-t-elle encore une fois au docteur Mckay?

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

Enfin voilà, il lui fallait se débrouiller et c'est pourquoi elle ne dormait pas encore.

Elle avait besoin d'une pause : il lui fallait un thé. Oui, elle DEVAIT aller se chercher un thé. Athosien, de préférence. Si elle détestait (mais alors DETESTAIT vraiment) leurs haricots (as-t-on idée de cultiver une horreur pareille?) elle était folle de leur thé.

Elle se dirigea donc vers les cuisines du mess. Elle passa devant les quartiers endormis de ses collègues « non coopérants » en tout cas en ce qui concerne les entretiens psychologiques. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit effroyable.

Inhumain.

Animal…

Comment pouvait-on ronfler aussi fort ! (3)

Elle continua son périple et passa devant les quartiers du plus célébrissime des allergiques aux agrumes :

« Mes chers amis, mes chers confrères, mes chers compatriotes, cher commun des mortels. Je serais bref et tâcherais de faire simple pour vos pauvres petites cervelles qui risquent fort de ne pas tout comprendre. Ce prix je ne l'attendais pas, car je savais qu'il m'était destiné. Je vous pardonnerais le délai qu'il vous aura fallu pour vous en rendre compte. Je sais qu'il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir mon intelligence… »

De toute évidence le docteur McKay n'avait pas encore résolu son problème d'égocentrisme, bien qu'il ai fait de nombreux progrès. Elle ne s'attarda pas davantage devant sa porte car elle savait que, de toutes façons, Rodney viendrait dès le lendemain en séance lui raconter l'intégralité de ces aventures nocturnes. (4)

**OoOooOooOooOoo**

Décidément, tout se liguait contre elle en ce moment. Après les E2PZ, les bouilloires avaient des pattes,… elle en était persuadée. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'elle retournait les placards de la cuisine. Aucune trace de cette MAUDITE bouilloire :

« Bon, bouilloire, c'est bon maintenant, on a bien rigolé, tu peux sortir…Allez, un peu de bonne volonté, toi, au moins fait un effort ! S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaait ! Je suis une psychologue au bord de la crise de nerf et c'est dangereux une psychologue au bord de la crise de nerf ! »

Elle ouvrit une énième fois le placard de droite, non, pas celui où Rodney planque ses barres de chocolats, celui sous le micro-onde. Non, vous voyez pas ? Bon, partez de la salle d'embarquement. Vous voyez le couloir à droite ? Oui ? Bon, ben, c'est pas là. Vous voyez devant vous les escaliers ? Oui ? Bon, ben c'est pas là non, plus. Vous voyez le couloir de gauche, juste à côté du gars en uniforme, toujours le même depuis le début (catégorie : on a que ce plan là depuis le début de la série) ? Et bais c'est celui-là. Ca y est, vous êtes dans le couloir ? Très bien. Avancez. Oui, mais mettez-y du votre aussi, faite pas qu'un pas. Avancez jusqu'à ce que je vous dise stop………STOOOOOOOOOOP ! Oui, mais là vous avez été trop loin. Faite deux pas en arrière. Faite un quart de tour sur vous-même, sur la gauche. Pour les non latéralisés (comme Saschka) c'est du côté ou vous écrivez pas. Si vous êtes gaucher, désolée, je peux rien pour vous, partez vous coucher.(5)

Bref, pendant que vous cherchiez désespérément à localiser le placard, le docteur Heightmeyer avait enfin mis la main sur sa fichue bouilloire. Mais là, horreur ! Malheur ! Ô rage, ô désespoir, ô vieillesse ennemie, mais n'ai-je donc vécu que pour cette infamie ?(6)

La bouilloire était complètement entartrée.(musique de film d'horreur)

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que le docteur Kate Heightmeyer, docteur en psychologie, détestait encore plus que les haricots athosiens, c'était bien les bouilloires entartrées.(7)

Ainsi donc, tout se liguait contre elle. Si même les bouilloires ne respectaient pas son diplôme, où allait-on ?

Malgré tous les obstacles qui s'étaient dressés en travers de sa route, notre pauvre psychologue, qui n'était même pas payée en plus (un comble pour un psy) (8) réussit tout de même à se faire son thé. Un thé qu'elle se promit de savourer pleinement au vue du temps qu'il lui avait pris. (une heure pour une tasse de thé, moyen comme rendement. Pour les matheux, environ 1.1)

Bon, le pire maintenant, c'est qu'il fallait regagner son bureau et recommencer à bosser. Le monde est vraiment cruel. C'est vraiment trop inzuste ! (tiens, Caliméro, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu dors pas ?) (9)

Enfin bref, comme dirait Pépin, elle repartis vers son bureau. Et alors, et alors ?………………..

Zorro est arrivéééé, sans se presseeer… Non, en fait, il est pas venu, c'est juste un petit pétage de câble. (10)

Donc, elle repartis vers son bureau. Elle entendit alors des voix qui provenaient de la salle d'embarquement. Poussée par le démon de la curiosité (ah, méchant démon…) elle s'approcha et découvris un spectacle déconcertant. Elle se fit plus petite qu'une souris de laboratoire (petite pensée pour ces pauvres petites bêtes qui dans Atlantis, se font plus que maltraiter).(11) Devant ses yeux, quatre soi disant militaires avaient délaissé leur partie de belote. Non, de poker ! pour un vieux magazine féminin. Ainsi ces hommes, chargés de la mission vitale d'assurer la sécurité de centaines de personnes aux QI exceptionnels (nous ne parlons que des scientifiques) s'amusaient à répondre au test : « Quel Bridget Jones êtes-vous ? »(12)

« Votre petit ami vous emmène en week end. Qu'emportez-vous avec vous ?

Un string, bien sûr, vous n'avez rien d'autre !

Une culotte gainante. Seul moyen de parvenir à vos fins ; vous étendrez la lumière au moment opportun.

Un string léopard en fourrure, au cas où il fasse froid, on ne sait jamais. »

Les réponses étaient assez cocasses et tous les items furent pris.

« Votre patron vous fait du gringue. Quelle est votre réaction ?

Ou tu veux, quand tu veux, comme tu veux.

Vous ressortez de votre placard vos vieux pantalons larges et vos pulls à col roulés.

Vous vous affichez clairement avec la standardiste. »

De même les réponses étaient assez cocasses et tous les items furent pris. Bien sûr, nous resterons discrètes sur l'identité du soldat ayant pris l'item a. N'oublions pas que leur supérieur est un homme.(13)

Elle repartit discrètement, un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres. Elle avait trouvé la solution à son problème d'évaluations psychologiques.

De 800 personnes pour ceux qui ne suivraient pas.

**TBC…La suite, dès qu'on l'a écrite. Vous verrez, ce sera interactif.**

1 Délire de l'une des auteuses. Pas moi (Saschka)

2 Il a beau avoir changé de nom, on l'a très bien reconnu.

3 Mystère et boule de chewing gum

4 Il ne fait que rêver, bande d'obsédées ! (je ne m'inclue pas dedans)

5 Non, pas avec Rodney, laissez-le tranquille, pour une fois qu'il reçoit un prix Nobel.

6 C'est du Corneille et non du Shakespeare comme nous le pensions. Extrait de Le Cid.

7 Il fallait bien qu'elle ai un petit TOC notre psy. Et puis c'est une spéciale dédicace à l'une des deux auteuses.

8 On les aime les psy.

9 Ben, non je dors pas, je fais comme les auteuses.

10 Faut nous excuser, il est 2h du mat.

11 Voir épisode Duet/à corps perdu.

12 Petit message perso à l'attention de Rieval pour réclamer à corps et à cris la suite du journal de Mckay. Please ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Saschka a revu l'épisode The siège 3, nulle part, elle a vu que Sheppard et Mckay se serraient dans les bras ! Serait-elle bigleuse ?

13 Et notons que l'une des auteuses est McShepp à fond.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews ! Effectivement, on s'entend bien et on s'éclate à faire ça. On était mortes de rire à l'écriture de certains passages, on espère que ça vous fera rire aussi. Bonne lecture !

oooOOOoooOOOooo

De : Anonyme

A : Personnel de la base.

Objet : Test de personnalité. Ou comment délirer entre collègues. Faites ce test, amusez-vous et pensez à nous envoyez vos réponses à radioatlantisgalaxiepegase. com si vous voulez savoir qui vous êtes…

1. Vous êtes venu vous perdre au fin fond d'une galaxie dont vous ignoriez tout (d'accord, vous connaissiez son nom, mais bon, c'est léger…) Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?  
a. Un prix Nobel, un prix Nobel, un prix Nobel, un prix Nobel, un prix Nobel, un prix Nobel…  
b. Pile, j'y va. Face, j'y va pas… Pile. On verra bien…  
c. C'était l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres peuples, d'autres civilisations, d'autres cultures, d'autres façons de penser, d'autres histoires…. Que demander de plus quand on est diplomate jusqu'au bout des ongles ?  
d. J'essaye de couper le cordon avec Maman (snif)

2. Après un long périple parsemé d'embûches dans les couloirs de la cité, vous avez enfin trouvé LA chambre qui sera votre chez-vous sur Atlantis. Vous pouvez enfin vous attaquer à la partie la plus importante de tout emménagement : la décoration.  
a. Je sors tous mes diplômes et les accroche amoureusement un à un au dessus de mon bureau (1). Zut, il faut que je déborde sur les autres murs, je n'ai pas assez de place !  
b. Mon skateboard et ma planche de surf feront très bien les bibelots. Les couloirs de la cité sont assez grands pour que je puisse dépoussiérer l'un et j'attend toujours LA vague pour l'autre.  
c. Je dispose au millimètre près mes souvenirs rapportés de mes différents voyages autour du monde.  
d. LE plus important : les photos de Maman. Ensuite, Oscar, mon fidèle squelette, porte manteau de son état.

3. Si je vous dis Wraith, vous dites quoi ?  
a. Les grands blafards qui vous aspirent votre énergie vitale jusqu'à vous faire ressembler à une momie ? Non, je vois pas de quoi vous parlez.  
b. Où ? Où ? Où ? Où il est ? Il va goûter à mon P-90 !  
c. Je suis persuadée que si nous nous mettons tous autour d'une table, nous arriverons à trouver un terrain d'entente.  
d. Spécimens particulièrement intéressants à étudier, à condition qu'ils soient bien morts ou sous la forme d'un seul bras.

4. Il est 23h30. Vous vous trouvez sur P2X machin-truc-chouette. Il est trop tard pour rentrer sur Atlantis, il vous faut attendre le lendemain matin, 6h. Que faites-vous ?  
a. J'essaye de convaincre un certain lieutenant colonel de me laisser rentrer pour retrouver mon cher matelas qui m'a été prescrit spécialement pour mon dos.  
b. Mais quel est l'andouille qui a instauré ce couvre-feu !………Ah, oui, c'est moi… Et merde ! J'ai oublié les boules Quiès.  
c. Essayons de convaincre la population locale de nous offrir l'hospitalité…Mission accomplie !…… à 6h du matin, heure d'Atlantis…  
d. Faites qu'un de ces « bloody militaries» se soit coincé les doigts dans une porte et qu'on ai besoin de moi de toute urgence !

5. C'est bientôt le 25 décembre. Vous espérez que le père Noël ne se perdra pas en route et viendra bien dans la galaxie de Pégase à bord de l'Enterprise, en compagnie de son elfe en chef, Monsieur Spok. Qu'espérez vous trouver dans vos rangers ?  
a. Un prix Nobel.  
b. Un P-90 tout neuf.  
c. Le manuel du parfait diplomate.  
d. Un wraith BIEN mort à autopsier.

6. Vous êtes sur une planète inconnue. Il fait nuit, il y a du brouillard. Vous êtes seul. Vous ne voyez rien à deux mètres et votre lampe torche vient tout juste de vous lâcher. La forêt qui vous entoure est remplie de bruits inquiétants. Les renforts ignorent votre position. Soudain, devant vous, se dresse un arbre. Derrière lui votre plus grande peur est tapie dans l'ombre, prête à vous sauter à la gorge. Que voyez-vous apparaître ?  
a. Un citron.  
b. Des clowns jonglant avec des insectes iratus.  
c. Un certain lieutenant colonel m'informant qu'il part en mission de routine.  
d. Vous rigolez ! Tout ce que vous avez écrit, c'est déjà ma plus grande trouille !

7. Souvenez-vous de vos jeunes années. Vous étiez petit. Normal vous n'étiez pas grand. Votre maman vous répétait toujours la même chose :  
a. Arrête de jouer avec ta bombe atomique !  
b. Arrête de jouer avec ton pistolet en plastique !  
c. Arrête de regarder les émissions politiques !  
d. Arrête de jouer avec les antibiotiques !

8. Une tempête fait rage sur Atlantis. La situation est désespérée, une fois de plus. (logique, sinon, y a pas d'histoire) Le super bouclier des anciens qui protègerai la cité de la super-méga-grosse-vague qui va pulvériser la cité en plein de tous petits morceaux, ne marche toujours pas. C'est couillon, hein ? Et pour couronner le tout, les Géniis ont décidé de débarquer sur Atlantis pour en prendre le contrôle.  
a. Pas de problème, j'ai une idée brillantissime, comme d'habitude. Je suis un génie, ne l'oublions pas…. A ce propos, Messieurs les Géniis, le vrai génie ça se respecte !  
b. Super ! Justement, j'avais pas pu emmener PacMan, mon jeu vidéo préféré. Merci les Géniis de vous faire dégommer un par un dans les couloirs de la cité !  
c. Je suis une diplomate, j'ai réglé des situations bien pires, évité des guerres, des génocides, et même un ou deux conflits nucléaires. C'est pas un petit (bon, d'accord, il est pas si petit que ça) commandeur mégalomane qui va me résister… Oui, bon, ben, la diplomatie, il y a des fois où il faut l'envoyer se faire cuire un œuf !  
d. regarde ses pouces Moi, je dit qu'on est bien dans un jumper bien à l'abris sur le continent. En plus, je sais pas le faire voler… Bon, si d'accord, je sais, mais j'aime pas. Moi, je suis docteur, pas pilote. Et puis je suis pas sûr que je trouverais les Geniis plus avenant que les Wraiths.

9. Les Wraith arrivent. Ils veulent la cité. Ils veulent vous BOUFFER ! Vous aspirer votre énergie vitale, vous prendre vos belles années, vous transformer en momies desséchées que même vos parents y vous reconnaîtraient pas ! Dans ce tableau si noir, une petite consolation bien macabre surgit : vous pouvez enregistrer votre DERNIER message à l'attention de ceux qui ont partagé votre vie, qui vous ont aimés, chéris… et supportés.  
a. Cher peuple de la Terre, nous vivons nos dernières heures. Mais avant cette inestimable perte (surtout la mienne), je voudrais vous faire partager quelques idées qui me tiennent à cœur concernant…le leadership.  
b. Pfffff… Heeeu…prrff… faut vraiment que j'en fasse un ?  
c. J'espère avoir assez de temps pour contacter toutes les familles des guest qui n'ont pas pu assurer leur nom au générique.  
d. « Maman, snif…Snif, Maman… Arrose bien tes pétunias. »

10. Alors que vous vous baladez tranquillement sur une planète, comme de part hasard, vous tombez sur un artéfact ancien qui se révèle être une source d'énergie inépuisable. Quoi que vous faites ?  
a. Je l'utilise et j'essaye de ne pas refaire exploser les 5/6 d'un système solaire.(j'était à ça, à ça de réussir)  
b. Mes yeux pétillent et je salive d'avance en pensant à toutes les armes avec lesquelles je vais pouvoir faire joujou.  
c. Soyons méthodique. Petit 1 : je réfléchis. Petit 2 : je fais des rapports en 3 exemplaires minimum. Petit 3 : je lis les rapports que j'ai commandés en 3 exemplaires. Et petit 4 : je réfléchis à nouveau.  
d. Je me sauve en courant en maudissant ceux qui vont, à coup sûr, atterrir dans mon infirmerie.

11. A défaut de dormir avec quelqu'un, avec quoi dormez-vous ?  
a. Le discours que j'ai déjà écrit pour la remise de mon prix Nobel.  
b. Mon précieux beretta.  
c. Je ne dors pas, je suis toujours en train de lire mes rapports. Note pour plus tard : instaurer des cours d'orthographe-grammaire-conjugaison (niveau maternel) pour tout le personnel susceptible d'avoir à écrire un quelconque rapport.  
d. Avec Nounours, cadeau de Maman (sniff, Maman)

12. La grande pièce au fond à droite, (Non, ayez pas peur, on recommence pas à vous balader) celle avec des machines qui font bip-bip, des seringues, tout un tas d'instruments de chirurgie…L'infirmerie quoi ! Que représente-elle à vos yeux ?  
a. Mon deuxième chez moi. Je prévoit d'y planquer quelques barres de chocolat en vue de mon prochain séjour là bas.  
b. Synonyme de prise de sang et autres tortures sous couverts d'analyses médicales. Seul point positif, les infirmières…  
c. J'ai encore des progrès à faire en tant que visiteuse médicale mais mon entourage contribue grandement à ma formation.  
d. Mon royaume, mon paradis terrestre, ma patrie, le plus bel endroit qu'on puisse imaginer ! (pourquoi d'ailleurs cherchent-ils toujours à m'en faire sortir pour me faire crapahuter sur des planètes infestées de Wraiths ?)

TBC…Prochain chapitre quand on l'aura écrit.  
Petite note perso (Auvi, la sœur de Saschka s'est trouvé un pseudo) : étant en révision du DE, je vous garanti pas que la suite viendra bientôt…Spéciale dédicace à une personne qui se reconnaîtra.

1. Vous avez remarqué que leur mobilier sort tout droit de chez Ikea® ? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici enfin la suite ! Désolées pour ce retard, mais l'une de nous deux(Auvi pour ne pas la citer) était en passage de D.E. Mais entre deux épreuves, nous avons pris le temps d'écrire la suite. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça nous a fait très plaisir. C'est vrai qu'on a forcé le trait pour le test, mais la seule prétention de cette fic, c'est de faire rire.**

**Pour Tibby : Non, ce n'est pas un cas de dédoublement de personnalité, nous sommes bien deux.**

**Pour Marine Carter O'Neil, de la part de Saschka : Rend moi Nounours tout de suite !**

**Pour Alhenorr : Maintenant que t'a un appart, tu va pouvoir updater plus souvent. Cooool !**

**Pour Bayas : une fic sur Carson ? Pas de problème, quand tu veux. A condition que tu le fasses pas mourir. T'as pas un Kolkay sur le feu ?**

**Pour toutes les autres : merci d'avoir apprécié, en espérant que la suite vous convienne.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

7h : Au mess. Vous savez, le mess, la pièce au fond à gauche… Mais heu, pourquoi vous nous avez frappées ? On allait pas recommencer !

Bref, au mess.

Une tablée rassemblant un groupe d'individu comprenant : un brun coiffé comme un as de pique, un grand rasta sachant cacher (dite le vite pour voir…) un nombre incalculable de couteaux dans ses dread locks, une diplomate à l'allure impeccable malgré une nuit passée à lire des rapports, une chef de clan athosienne qu'il vaut mieux de pas énerver quand on connaît son agilité au combat, un génie intergalactique à l'ego aussi grand que le trou noir créé dans le système de Dorandan, et un brun un peu mieux coiffé que l'autre, excellant dans l'art de manipuler les aiguilles (pas à tricoter).

Tout ce petit monde bavardait tranquillement.

STOOOOOP ! Arrêt sur image ! Hum, pas très flatteuse l'image pour certains.

Noooon malheureuse ! (malheureux, on sait jamais, il y a peut être des gars qui nous lisent…) Ne restez pas devant Ronon, vous risqueriez de faire une attaque cardiaque et Nounours est figé, il pourrait pas venir vous aider. Ben oui, un Ronon broyant sa nourriture (le terme de mastication ne peut pas s'appliquer ici) ça pourrait même faire mourir de peur un Wraith.

Bref, comme nous disions, arrêt sur image. Car il y a des choses qu'il faut que nous vous révélions sur vos personnages préférés et nous ne pouvons manquer une occasion pareille ! Le petit déjeuner.

Sheppards' breakfast : œufs brouillés+bacon+toasts (dégoulinant de gras)+jus de chaussette.

Remarque : Arrêt sur image juste après l'exposé de Carson sur la reconnaissance du mauvais cholestérol comme facteur de risque prépondérant dans la survenue des maladies cardio-vasculaires et juste avant la réponse de Scheppard sur le risque cent fois plus élevé de mourir d'une attaque des Wraiths ou d'une « petite erreur » d'un certain scientifique de génie.

Mckays' breakfast : toasts+sirop d'érable+céréales+gaufres (avec sirop d'érable)+sucre au jus de chaussette+barres chocolatée+barres énergétiques…

Remarque : Arrêt sur image avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'expliquer qu'il est sujet aux hypoglycémies et qu'il faut bien refaire son stock de glucose après une nuit de jeûne.

Weirs' breakfast : céréales+lait+jus d'orange+jus de chaussette (avec sucrette)

Remarque : Arrêt sur image : air consterné devant le plateau de Mckay.

Dexs' breakfast : purée+saucisses de Frankfurt (bon, en fait, saucisses de P2X 956, Frankfurt, c'est un peu loin…) +carafe d'eau – (lire « moins ») couverts.

Remarque : Arrêt sur image : voir plus haut vision d'horreur.

Emmagans' breakfast : thé (athosien, of course)+soupe à la tortue+tartine de pain athosien (of course)+sirop d'érable (contamination canadienne)

Remarque : Arrêt sur image : air de « même pas peur » sur le visage en regardant Ronon.

Becketts' breakfast : thé+petits gâteaux secs+porridge.

Remarque : Arrêt sur image : juste après son exposé sur le cholestérol et s'interrogeant : _lequel des deux aurais-je en premier sur ma table d'opération pour un triple pontage coronarien ? Sheppard ou McKay?_

Fin de l'arrêt sur image.

Sheppard : Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes dans la galaxie de Pégase et que les Wraiths sont bien plus nombreux que toutes les molécules de cholestérol de mon organisme et de celui de Mckay réunies ?

Mckay (la bouche pleine) : vous savez ce qui vous dit mon cholestérol ?

Scheppard (air innocent) : Non, qu'est-ce qu'il me dit ?

Mckay : Il est pas poli !

Sheppard : Vous devriez songer à son éducation. De toutes façons, si ce n'est pas les Wraiths qui nous anéantissent, se sera une erreur d'un des scientifiques. L'un de vos subordonnés, évidemment, car tout le monde sait que vous ne vous trompez jamais.

Weir : Messieurs ! Je vous en prie, il n'est pas encore 7h et quart du matin, laissez-nous déjeuner en paix (une musique s'éleva dans le mess et un chanteur suisse commença à interpréter son tube « Déjeuner en paix »)… Au fait, avez-vous reçu vous aussi ce mail de test de personnalité ?

Mckay : Ca n'a aucun rapport, en fait. Mais oui, je l'ai bien reçu. Il y en a qui ont vraiment du temps à perdre ! Quel ramassis d'idioties ! Je parie que c'est encore un de ces militaires qui nous a pondu un truc pareil. J'en ai croisé deux ou trois qui semblaient très intéressés par un test « Quelle Bridget Jones êtes-vous ? »

Sheppard : Et vous Mckay, quelle Bridget Jones êtes-vous ?

Mckay : Très drôle !

Ronon : C'est qui Bridget Jones ?

Teyla : C'est une célibataire terrienne qui part à la conquête du mari idéal armée d'une culotte gainante.

Ronon : C'est une guerrière ?

Weir ( réprimant très mal un fou rire) : Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je l'aurai définie, mais certaines femmes seraient peut être d'accord avec vous.

Teyla : Ce film est vraiment très instructif quant aux mœurs terriennes. Merci de me l'avoir fait découvrir, Docteur Weir. Peut être pourriez vous le montrer à Ronon ?

Ce fut au tour de Scheppard, Beckett et Mckay d'avoir du mal à retenir leur fou rire.

Apercevant de loin la table de nos amis où il semblait régner une ambiance bon enfant, notre obsessionnelle des bouilloires entartrées s'approcha :

Heightmeyer : Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Weir : Mais bien sûr, je vous en prie.

Heightmeyer : Merci.

Teyla : Bonjour docteur Heightmeyer. Nous étions justement en train de parler comportement terrien.

Heightmeyer : Vraiment? Et de quel comportement parliez-vous au juste?

Sheppard : Ronon nous soumettait l'idée d'une parenté entre les amazones et Bridget Jones.

Heignhmeyer : …

Mckay : Ne chercher pas Kate, ces pauvres cerveaux de militaires ont quelques peines à se hisser au niveau d'une conversation normale. Tout cela est parti des questionnaires que nous avons tous reçus dans nos boite E-mail.

Heignhmeyer : Ah oui, ça.

Beckett : Oui, vous n'avez pas l'air ravie.

Heightmeyer : Non, en effet, je ne le suis pas. Je l'ai lu et c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi. Les questions, et les réponses surtout, sont vraiment trop caricaturées.

Sheppard : Moi je le trouve plutôt rigolo ce questionnaire.

Heignhtmeyer (jubilant intérieurement et décidant de vérifier l'hypothèse bien connue de la psychologie inversée qui veut que plus les parents déconseillent de faire quelque chose à leurs enfants, plus ceux-ci veulent faire la chose en question) : Ces simulacres de tests psychologiques sont tout bonnement un ramassis d'idioties. Aucun psychologue digne de ce nom ne s'autoriserait à cautionner une telle mascarade.

Weir : Calmez-vous, docteur. Personne ne prétend que ce test peut remplacer un psychologue. C'est juste un divertissement.

Mckay : Moi, je suis d'accord avec le docteur Heightmeyer. Ces tests ne révèlent rien du tout et sont une perte de temps.

Sheppard (sourire narquois sur les lèvres) : Et pourriez-vous me dire à quoi vous avez occupé votre soirée d'hier?

Mckay (gêné) : Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez…Est-ce que je vous demande ce que vous avez fait de votre soirée?

Teyla : Ben moi je sais.

Tout le monde la regarda puis se tourna vers Sheppard. Si Ronon avait pu cacher des couteaux dans ses yeux, Sheppard serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances incluant : une éviscération, un démembrement, un écorchement, une énucléation, une émasculation… Le tout avant de le faire brûler vif.

Mckay : Je ne savais pas Teyla sur le chemin de l'Ascension.

Teyla : Vous n'y êtes pas du tout docteur Mckay. Le colonel m'a simplement invitée à passer la soirée dans ses quartiers…

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit d'un couteau planté dans la table. Elle se tourna vers Ronon et si elle aussi avait eu des couteaux à la place des yeux, il serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Elle finit sa phrase en le fixant :

Teyla : …pour regarder la vidéo de la finale du super bowl.

Ronon : Grumpf…

Weir : Comment pouvez vous encore prendre plaisir à regarder un match que vous connaissez par cœur ?

Sheppard : Mais c'est une métaphore ! Ce match est une véritable métaphore de cette expédition…(1)

Mckay : Oui, oui, on sait, vous nous le dites à chaque fois !

Sheppard se lança dans une parfaite imitation d'un gamin de 5 ans en train de bouder. Mckay ne put résister : c'était trop tentant. Encore plus irrésistible qu'une tablette de chocolat.

Mckay : Et bien, vous, on sait ce que ça va donner la réponse au test de personnalité : vous êtes un boudeur fini !

Sheppard (prenant le ton d'un gamin de 5 ans) : et ben vous,… vous,... vous êtes…vous êtes…D'abord, c'est sui qui dit qu'y est !

Mckay : Pathétique.

Heightmeyer : Ce n'est rien, le stress nous fait parfois retrouver les mécanismes de défense que nous utilisions enfant.

Mckay : Le stress ! Quel stress ? On déjeune !

Sheppard : Les Wraiths, les Géniis, un certain scientifique à l'ego démesuré…Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

Weir : Oh, non, c'est reparti ! Revenons en à nos moutons. (2)

Se tournant vers Teyla :

Weir : De quoi parlions d'ailleurs ?

Teyla : Des tests de personnalité.

Weir : Ah oui. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout lire. Mais les quelques lignes que j'ai parcourues étaient amusantes. Surtout la 4 : _Il est 23h30. Vous vous trouvez sur P2X machin-truc-chouette. Il est trop tard pour rentrer sur Atlantis, il vous faut attendre le lendemain matin, 6h. Que faites-vous ?_

Heightmeyer : Et qu'avez-vous répondu ?

Weir : La réponse D _: Faites qu'un de ces « bloody militaries» se soit coincé les doigts dans une porte et qu'on ai besoin de moi de toute urgence !_

Sheppard : Alors là, Elizabeth, vous me vexez.

Mckay : Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Regard noir de Sheppard (est-ce qu'on vous refait le coup des couteaux à la place des yeux ?) en direction de Mckay qui ne se laisse pas démonter et croque à pleines dents dans une barre chocolatée.

Ronon : Moi ma question préférée, c'est la 11 : _A défaut de dormir avec quelqu'un,_(petit regard vers Teyla)_ avec quoi dormez-vous ?_ J'ai répondu la D.

Tout le monde affichait un air d'extrême concentration pour tenter de se rappeler qu'elle était cette fameuse réponse D.

Mckay (éberlué, catastrophé, épouvanté…) : Vous dormez avec un nounours !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Runner. L'image du guerrier virile venait d'en prendre un coup.

Beckett : Bah quoi, moi aussi je…. Non, non, rien, j'ai rien dit.

Teyla : Euh, docteur, qu'est-ce que ça peut nous apprendre sur sa personnalité de savoir qu'un soldat aguerri, limite macho, dort avec un ours en peluche ?

Heigntmeyer : Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ces tests ne révèlent rien. Seule une évaluation psychologique poussée peut permettre de dresser un profil correct. En parlant de ça, j'ai justement un petit créneau de libre ce matin. Qui est disponible pour son évaluation ?

Beckett : Euh, j'ai une campagne de vaccination de souris de laboratoire à faire. Désolé, je dois vous laisser. Bonne journée.

Sheppard : C'est vraiment pas de chance, on vient de recevoir des informations sur un E2PZ qui se trouverait sur P2X 247. Je dois aller préparer mon jumper. Une autre fois peut être ?

Mckay (battant des records d'avalage de petit déjeuner) : Attendez-moi, j'arrive !

Se tournant vers Heigntmeyer : « Bah oui, le spécialiste des E2PZ, c'est moi »

Il sortit tout en continuant à manger une gaufre (dégoulinante de sirop d'érable, of course)

Teyla, décidant de faire un petit geste pour Ronon : Ronon et moi avons un entraînement de prévu.

Une lueur de profonde reconnaissance passa dans les yeux du Runner.

Weir : Je suis vraiment navrée. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de venir vous voir. Mais je suis tellement débordée : j'ai plein de rapports à lire et autant à écrire. Caldwell me surveille et me met la pression. Vous savez comme il peut être. A croire qu'il fait parti du FBI. D'ailleurs, en parlant de rapports, j'en ai justement une dizaine qui m'attendent sur mon bureau. Il faut que j'y aille. A plus tard, docteur.

En moins de 5 minutes, la pauvre Kate se retrouva seule face à son plateau repas. Mais un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres. Ils étaient tous tombés dans le piège. Le comportement humain était vraiment fascinant.

Elle finit sa tasse de thé et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau pour commencer l'analyse des réponses qu'elle avait déjà reçues.

Elle consacra sa journée, et une bonne partie de sa nuit, au cas du docteur Mckay. En effet, celui ci avait cru bon de compléter ses réponses par une pièce jointe qui commençait ainsi : « L'étendu de mon génie et le fonctionnement complexe de mon cerveau étant impossible à saisir pour le commun des mortels, j'ai jugé bon de vous faire parvenir quelques commentaires sur le pourquoi des mes réponses à ce test…. »

La pièce jointe faisait 20 pages. Si Kate avait encore un doute, maintenant, celui-ci n'était plus permis : Rodney était atteint de logorrhée orale ET écrite. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça avant. Si elle avait le temps, elle écrirait un article sur le sujet.

**TBC…**

**Prochain chapitre, normalement, c'est le dernier. Avec un peu de chance, avant le 28 (deuxième épreuve du D.E.)**

(1) Voir épisode « Invulnérable »

(2) Ecossais, of course. Dédicace à Frozensheep, voir sa fic "D pour désolée"


	4. Chapter 4

**Avant toute chose : MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !**

**Pour Zaïka : tu vas enfin pouvoir savoir qui tu es vraiment.**

**Alors, c'est plus un bonus qu'un vrai chapitre. C'est assez court. Appréciez le bien !**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**De** : Anonyme

**A** : personnel de la base.

**Objet** : Réponse au test de personnalité.

Merci pour votre participation. Voici comme promis les résultats. Alors, êtes vous prêts à découvrir la face cachée de votre personnalité? Oui? Alors c'est partit!

**Si vous avez un maximum de A :**

Un mot pour vous caractériser? ARROGANCE. Bon, peut être aussi GENIE mais vous le dire en face risquerait de vous empêcher de passer aux portes pendant un certain temps. Donc, oubliez ce que l'on vient de dire.

Votre point fort? Votre incroyable capacité à réfléchir sous la pression. A condition bien sur d'avoir eu votre dose de barres chocolatées. Faite gaffe quand même, avec l'histoire de Caldwell et de son araignée au plafond, euh, non, pardon, de son serpent dans la tête, le prochain chargement de chocolat risque de se faire attendre. Noooooon, ne courez pas faire une razzia sur la réserve, finissez de lire d'abord. Quel mal poli vous faites!

Votre point faible? Etablir des relations avec vos semblables. A part peut être dans le domaine professionnel (bien que crier sans cesse que vous êtes entouré d'incapables n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de faire monter votre côte de popularité). Pensez à sortir de votre laboratoire (non, crapahuter sur une planète envahie de Wraiths ou de Geniis ne compte pas. Se faire capturer par un peuple indigène non plus) Il y a des gens très intéressant à rencontrer sur Atlantis. Un petit conseil? Eviter d'aborder des sujets tels que : les E2PZ, les Wraiths, les Geniis, les citrons, les barres de chocolat, Samantha Carter, votre futur prix Nobel……Euh, en fait laissez tomber le conseil. Restez donc dans votre labo et tenter de parler avec vos collègues sans leur aboyer dessus pendant au moins une minute, ce sera déjà bien. Et tant que vous y êtes, pensez à accorder un peu plus de crédit à ce qu'ils vous disent. Ainsi, cessez de taxer le docteur Zelenka de jaloux, il vous a quand même sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. A la rigueur, si vous ne pouvez pas faire tant d'effort d'un coup, vengez-vous sur Kavanaugh.

**Si vous avez un maximum de B :**

Un mot pour vous caractériser? COOL ATTITUDE. Ok, ça fait deux mots. Mais vous en connaissez-vous des synonymes en un seul mot qui veulent dire la même chose ? Ben nous non. Donc : cool attitude. Qu'importe les Wraiths, les Geniis, les virus et autres entités mangeuses d'énergie, vous ne vous départissez jamais de votre sourire à la capitaine Kirk. Vous trouvez toujours le moyen de sortir LA petite blague qui détendra l'atmosphère. Mais avouez que vous êtes grandement aidé dans cette tache par un astrophysicien de génie.

Vous avez un penchant tout particulier pour les ascensionnées et les blondes sans cervelles. Pensez à partager un peu ! Tout le monde n'a pas votre physique. Bon, on passera sur les oreilles d'elfes et votre coiffure non réglementaire…

Vous n'êtes pas un leader né, mais, armé de votre P-90, vous êtes bien décidé à convaincre quiconque et surtout un certain colonel aimant tellement les serpents qu'il en a hébergé un dans sa tâte, que vous êtes bien le militaire le plus gradé de cette citée.

Vous ne supportez pas que l'on vous rappelle que vous avez un problème avec les insectes. N'allez pas comprendre que l'on vous confond avec l'astrophysicien cité plus haut. Non, vous, vous ne craignez pas qu'une petite guêpe extraterrestre vous pique. Vous ce serait plutôt les cousines de cette chère Arachnée qui vous font faire des cauchemars. Alors si en plus elles font amies-amis avec des clowns…

Votre plus grand défaut ? Comme tout militaire, vous avez tendance à tirer avant de poser les questions. Ce n'est pas très pratique quand on espère avoir la réponse. Un mort, ça parle pas. Si ça vous parle, allez voir Heightmeyer. Pour la diplomatie, allez voir Weir : en échange de quelques conseils sur l'autorité, elle se fera une joie de vous apprendre quelques rudiments d 'échanges verbaux pacifiques.

**Si vous avez un maximum de C : **

Un mot pour vous caractériser? DIPLOMATIE. En situation de crise, la discussion est votre P-90, la patience votre gilet pare balle, votre sourire le Beretta avec lequel vous achevez votre adversaire.

Votre capacité à établir une communication avec n'importe quel être vivant est sans conteste votre plus grande qualité. Prenez garde tout de même à ne pas parler à votre plante verte en présence d'un tiers.

Vous êtes une mère pour votre entourage qui l'a bien compris et doit certainement en abuser. Mais votre patience vous honore et vous ne recourez aux punitions qu'en tout dernier ressort. Attention tout de même à ne pas vous faire marcher sur les pieds : à quand remonte votre dernière preuve d'autorité? Avoir envoyé Kavanaugh au coin pour insolence en plein briefing? Pas mal, vous êtes en progrès.

Votre plus grand défaut? Vous vous inquiétez trop et pour tout. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes dans une galaxie remplie d'ennemies avérés ou potentiels qu'il faut vous faire du mourron à ce point. C'est vrai, ça, la situation pourrait être bien pire : ……… Ah, ben non, en fait ça pourrait pas être pire. Pensez donc à aller voir le docteur Beckett. Il vous donnera certainement quelque chose pour soigner votre ulcère débutant.

**Si vous avez un maximum de D :**

Un mot pour vous caractériser? PROFFESIONALISME. Vous respectez à la lettre votre serment d'hypocrite, ah, non, pardon, votre serment d'hypocrate. Vous ne vous sentez vraiment bien que lorsque vous portez votre belle blouse blanche tout droit sortie d'une pub pour Ariel blancheur extrême.

Rien n'est plus important à vos yeux que le confort de vos patients. Un astrophysicien de génie se plante une écharde dans le doigt ? Sur le générique d'Urgences, vous criez à votre staff : « Apportez une civière, la morphine, le défibrillateur, les sangles, le O négatif, et les compresses ! »

Un lieutenant colonel se transforme en iratus bug ? Vous n'hésitez pas… euh, si, un peu… tout est relatif, à vous rendre sur une planète infestée de ces immondes bêbêtes. Mais vous ne partez pas les mains vides. Vous avez avec vous votre précieuse bonbonne d'eau salée. Wahou ! Vous avez franchi un cap : vous êtes partit en mission, armé. Vous passerez peut être bientôt à la fronde ?

Votre point faible ? Vous êtes un petit peu trouillard. Enfin, si peu que ça se remarque à peine. Cela doit venir de votre relation fusionnelle avec votre mère. Sans elle vous êtes perdu. A l'occasion, arrêtez d'envoyer vos patients à Heightmeyer et allez-y vous-même. Elle vous assurera que non, vous n'êtes pas maudit quand vous faites vos visites à domicile. Evitez seulement d'y aller accompagné de la seule équipe SGA qui s'ennuie tellement en mission de routine qu'elle s'arrange toujours pour que ça n'en soit pas. A l'occasion, envoyez les aussi voir Heightmeyer.

**FIN**

**Ce petit bonus marque la fin de la première collaboration de Saschka avec sa sœur Auvi. Maintenant, cette dernière va se consacrer à la préparation de son oral. On lui dit merde. Et Saschka va bosser sur son cadeau de D.E. (merci Petite Sœur !)**

**A bientôt pour une prochaine, peut être ?**


End file.
